Will You be Mine?
by camlove
Summary: Carly never thought Sam would feel the same way as she does for her...


I know, not the best story but I just think Carly and Sam are meant for eachother, you can just tell by their chemistry. Why do you think Sam chooses not to hurt Carly? Well hope you like it and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

It gets so lonely without Sam sometimes. Spencer's barely at home because he has to go to different art museums nowadays. Ever since I saw Sam and Freddie kiss at school a couple of nights ago its been bugging me. Since that happened its like i need Sam more close to me than ever, and for some reason I'm starting to dislike Freddie. I shouldn't be feeling like this, he's my friend I can't just dislike him but that kiss just can't make me stand him. It feels so weird how i'm jealous of Freddie, the only reason being is that Sam kissed him. I don't care if I sound like I'm bi right now, its just I can't get the thought of Sam out of my mind these days. Her looks gives me warmth, her every touches make me melt and each time she sleeps with me her soft breath gives my heart a faster beat. She's just a friend and I absolutely don't know how everything she does has such an effect on me.

Sighing a bit I looked up at the clock and finally decided to call Sam since it was only 7:30, I couldn't take being lonely anymore. I might not ever get to have the same experience as Freddie had with her but all I needed was her presence which was enough for me at the moment. As I looked for her on my phone I stared at the picture of her beside Sam's number for quite a long time observing all her beautiful features, shaking my head trying to get out of my daze I finally called her.

"Hey Sam, are you busy?" I asked her in a soft voice, trying to hide my need.

"Nah not really, just helping my mom with something"

I just couldn't resist laughing as i heard what she just said "You helping your mom? Are you sure your Sam?"

I heard her giggling as she responded back "Shut up Carls, I can help my mom if i wanted to...well she is paying me so why not?"

"Ah I knew you were doing it for something in return, so you wanna come over? Its kinda boring"

"Sure thing, I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"K then, see you in a bit"

Closing my phone I suddenly realized that Sam's new favorite food happened to be a ham sandwich with extra ham, so why not make her one. I just love seeing her eat, she's so adorable even when she's being an absolute little hungry monster. I was fully in a different world while I was making her sandwich and I snapped out of it right as the knife split my finger while cutting the ham. Its funny how even after cutting myself I couldn't stop thinking about Sam.

**Sam's POV**

The only reason my mom was paying to help her with "something" is cus she really needed it badly. I don't think she's a drug addict but i know she is since she's paying her own daughter a 1000 bucks just to get some of it. Oh well at least I'm getting paid cus I really needed the money to buy Carly something. She's always been such a sweetheart to me and I've been feeling bad ever since me and her had a little argument about me having Brad as a bf and I've been thinking about buying her this necklace that she practically fell in love with. I really wish she knew that she was the only one I wanted but I'm never gonna be that brave enough to tell her that. And I definitely can't tell her that especially after she saw me kiss Freddie, but she needs to know that the only reason I did that was out of pressure. Kissing that nub felt like nothing at all.

Finally after getting my mom her obsession, I got the present for Carly and headed to Bushwell Plaza and took the elevator. As the door opened I saw Carly trying to put a bandage around her finger. Putting the small box that contained the necklace in my pocket I headed over to her with a worried look on my face as i took her finger in my hand examining the cut.

**Carly's POV**

I felt a pair of slightly cold but very soft hands on my finger and my senses instantly knew who it was, since there's only one person who can make me feel that way as soon as she makes contact with my skin. My finger was bleeding away yet the only thing that mattered to me right now was Sam and how close she was to me. Loving the way she held my hand not being able to resist myself but look up, my eyes met hers and there is just absolutely no possible way to describe how beautiful and mystical her icy and electrical blue eyes look. I always seem to get her just by taking one look at her eyes, she's like an open book to me just waiting to be read.

"That was fast Sam, btw I made you something" I said in a soft voice pointing to the counter showing her the sandwich

"Aww cupcake you didn't have to but forget the stupid sandwich, how did you cut your finger?"

I loved the way that Sam, the one who doesn't care about anything else but food cared something else but food "Sam are you sure your alright today, first you were helping your mom and now your ignoring your fav type of sandwich for a simple cut?" I looked at her once more and just as i did, I saw a hurt look in her eyes.

"Carls I can't believe you think that food is more important to me than you"

I felt so bad seeing her get all upset and I just couldn't help myself but pull her into a warm hug "Aww Sammy I'm so sorry, I just meant it as a joke"

**Sam's POV**

If Carly knew what I was thinking at the moment she would fully think I'm weird and this won't last. But the way she just said my name made me shiver, she made my name totally sexy and the way she was hugging me absolutely made me melt in her arms. I never knew I ever had this soft side of me but she's bringing it out in me. Not knowing how to react I put my arms around around her back pulling her body closer feeling her warmth against me.

**Carly's POV **

Is it just me or did Sam hug me back? It was very cute that she did but kind of impossible to believe since she's really not that type, but either ways it was so loving. And it was even more cuter how she was so little since I'm taller than her. To others she might seem like the toughest person out there but to me she's so delicate like porcelain and her back felt like the softest thing i ever held. Nowadays I sometimes wonder if she feels the same for me and how can I not when she's doing all this for me, she'll come over whenever I ask her, she's hugging back even though she's not the least bit of a girly girl and mostly she's so strong yet she'll never hurt me. There are so many hints but none of them are accurate. She could be just doing this since I'm her friend but there are so many other people who are like me, and they act the same towards her as me but I never saw her react to them this. I'm getting so confused but I have to know cus I just can't go on longer because all these mixed emotions and feeling were killing me. I finally leaned in a bit whispering in her ear

"Sammy are you alright, is everything fine?"

And as soon as i said that, I felt her body shiver lightly against mine. The room was hot so it must not be the temperature, could it be the way i said it near her ear or the way i pronounced her name? I didn't hear an answer, rather I felt her grip on my back tighten as she cuddled herself into me and I began to feel her warm shallow breath on my neck that literally gave my goosebumps. Everything together seems like a huge tease. And if she makes one more unclear move on me then I'm definitely just admitting my feelings towards her whether she likes it or not...

**Sam's POV**

My head was getting all these mixed signs from her but I just couldn't put the, together. Was she doing this on purpose just to mess around or... No it doesn't make sense! Carly can't be like that, shes straight she likes guys and I'm just going to ruin our friendship by telling her how i feel. But I need so much more contact with her, maybe not directly but at least some would be good for now. I'm trying to just ignore all the temptation I have by just calming down and breathing but even then as I'm breathing I can smell strawberry off the skin of her neck, and that was it cause I just reached my extreme. Not being able to handle myself I tip toed slowly and stopped as soon as my lips touched the soft, sensitive spot of Carly's neck.

**Carly's POV**

Just as I thought that there were gonna be a thousand more unclear movements, I felt her soft, warm and gentle lips on my neck and I'm pretty sure it was just thoughts since I was over thinking everything. Forgetting everything I had in mind I just tried to relax a bit but that wasn't possible at all since Sam wouldn't let go of my neck and it felt like reality right now. After a few seconds right a few moments before I literally melted, Sam pulled herself away from me tears forming at the corner of her eyes and I heard her stutter in a voice I never heard from her before, and as she faced me I gave her a shocked looked but not because she just did that but because I have wanting this for such a long time but I never knew she felt the same way.

"Ca- Carly I-I didn't... I d-don't know what to..."

I saw the hurt look in her eyes once again as she turned away from me walking for the door. And as soon as she started to take a step forward I gently pulled her by her arm holding her against the wall, trapping her in between my arms. I couldn't let her go, at least not now. I had to have this all figured out. Taking both of her wrists in my hands carefully trying not to hurt as I pinned them above her head looking into her tear filled eyes I began to say in the most softest voice I possibly had.

"Whats wrong? This isn't the Sam I know, You never cry in front of people, you never ignore food and most importantly you never act this way." I tried not to make my look serious and concerned.

"Carly its no-nothing, Its just problems at home. I'll get over it"

I didn't want to pressure her into saying something, but this was important. I'm not stopping till i get back. Taking a step forward I rested my forehead on hers and felt her breath on my lips as I began whispering.

"Sam, what you just did to me has nothing to do with your problems. Please tell me the truth, I promise whatever in the world it is I'll still think the same of you... I promise"

**Sam's POV**

Does Carly already know? Otherwise why would she tell me that she'll think the same of me? This is just too hard to resist, Carly was way too close to me and her lips were so close to touching mines and I'm more than sure that I'm blushing like crazy. Her grip on my wrist tightened a bit more and if this was Freddie, i could have easily get myself out of this but I absolutely don't know how Carly can make me this powerless. I finally decided to take my chance and I'm sure what I was about to do next might just ruin our friendship but I was ready to risk it all even though it'll kill me in the future. Sighing I looked directly into her warm chocolate brown eyes and whispered back.

"Maybe my next action will tell you exactly why I did that Carls"

Leaning forward closing my eyes I finally pressed my lips onto hers and just as I did that, its not like but my world literally stopped and she was everything on my mind and I was prepared as to whatever came next...

**Carly's POV**

Was this really happening? Did the girl I practically am in love with just kiss me directly, dream or reality its still making my heart beat at its fastest and my stomach get butterflies. If it is real then my reaction won't be a shocked one rather I'll respond the way i should. Letting go of her wrists I gently cuffed her face in my hands moving my lips with hers and it was nothing like any kiss I had before, this meant something fully different. I actually felt a spark with her which I never did with any of the guys. I felt her pull away as a wet noise was made between our lips and I saw her face blushing. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen Sam do. Brushing my thumb against her cheek as I made contact with her eyes in a loving way and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"oh my god, Sammy I love you so much"

She hugged me back again and the way she was saying everything made me love her even more.

"But Carls I thought your gonna hate me and think I'm weird"

"Why in the world would I hate you? You just made me so relieved, how could I possibly hate you after that?"

"huh I relieved you? But I just kissed you and you call that relief?"

"Sam, I love you, more than a friend and I couldn't tell you that directly but you doing this made me more sure."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Not even close! But I thought you liked Freddie?"

"Carly I don't love him, I did that out of pressure and I didn't want you to be upset cause I don't have a bf."

"So will you be mine Sam?"

"I'm only yours Carly"

Just as she said that I felt her lips were on mine again and a cold piece of metal being hooked around my neck and as I let go of her I saw the most beautiful necklace. Then I realized that it was the same one that I was dying for a couple of weeks ago. I couldn't help myself but pull her into a kiss by her collar and she responded in the most sweetest way.

**Sam's POV**

Wow I never really expected Carly to react this way. But right now I feel like the kiss I gave her was the most smartest thing I ever did in the world. I saw Carly running her fingers along the necklace and not being able to resist I nuzzled my face into her neck placing kisses all over as I said softly "I love you Cupcake" closing my eyes feeling her relaxing warm body on mine.

I felt Carly nibble on my ear and saying "I love you too Sammy, oh so much." which was more than enough to make me melt right into her arms.


End file.
